Fuera de margenes
by miyukiiii-chan
Summary: Sakura es una chica llena de sueños, metas y anhelos. Vive una intensa relación con un chico mayor, una vez iniciada su vida sexual, se esmero en cuidar cualquier detalle. Sin embargo hasta los mas cautelosos se topan con estragos. Se vera enfrentada a elegir entre el amor o seguir el camino de ir a la universidad con el proceso normal y empezar de nuevo.


Se estarán preguntando como es que he tenido el descaro de subir un fic' nuevo cuando no actualizado las otras historia e_e bueno la verdad ni yo lo se, es un golpe de inspiración.

Pues hoy se trata de una pareja de novios :$ mis queridos Sasuke y Sakura. Esta narrado en primera persona y con una escritura no tan sofisticada pues nuestra Haruno es una adolescente jajajajaj y por que no tengo tantos dotes para esto de la redacción.

Les digo que soy una convencida de que las mujeres somos personas totalmente razonables y que no siempre nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, por que pensamos en el futuro y a esta Sakura quiero darle esa actitud. Espero les guste.

Si les dijera que me gusta escribir finales felices les mentiría, felices si pero no tan novelisticos ni extra perfectos jajjajajaj hace tiempo- mucho- estuve en imperio nippon y creo haber dejado a muchas personas traumadas de por vida con dos fic´s con finales muy poco convencionales en las historias u.ú pero debían ser así, y les aclaro ya que la pagina renovó sus licencia y perdí los fic´s aunque el de mi peor error fue cambiarme de colegio pueden encontrar solo el final ( que autentico el titulo que le di en ese tiempo).

Sigo la historia de Naruto ! -w- y estoy deseando con toda mi alma que Naruto descuartice a Madara.

Eso 3 cariño para ustedes. Les deseo lo mejor y que tengamos un hermoso fin de año.

* * *

**La Me****ntira**

_ " La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

Estaba convencida que no podría decirle la verdad, recuerdo solo una ocasión donde le escondí medio omití un detalle insignificante a mi novio, Sasuke, y su reacción fue horrible... Odia que le mientan. Llevo tres años junto a él, lo conocí en una fiesta de alguien que la verdad ni recuerdo, tenía trece años , siempre me he reconocido muy buena para salir, disfrutar la vida hacer de todo. Aclaro que fumo y bebo, la sinceridad siempre. Lo conocí allí, era un chico muy apuesto y caí rendida a sus encantos como otras tantas, le sostuve la mirada toda la noche y cuando bebí mi ultimo sorbo de cerveza me acerque a él y le dije;

- ¿Pretendes mirarme toda la noche? ¿O que?-

Luego me beso... Dejándome en claro que no se andaba con juegos y listo, fin de la historia, empezamos a salir, ni siquiera hubo una conquista de por medio el asumió su soberanía sobre mi y yo que me importaba una mierda su ego, lo mío es mío y lo del también, como el minimizo la diferencia de cuatro años... No fue algo para tener problemas pues yo creo que no aparento mi edad. Todos mis amigos resultaron ser amigos de él, no suelo llevarme muy bien con gente de mi edad, vivo rodeada de amigos y amigas de la edad de Sasuke, pues ellos van a mi ritmo o mas bien yo al de ellos, nunca hemos tenido problemas claro sin contar las veces en que Sasuke se agarraba a golpes con los chicos que según el me miraban o hablaban mas de la cuenta. Y ahora estoy aquí sin saber que hacer, yo amo a Sasuke, y el a sido casi en todo el primero, desde que empezamos a salir y de entregarle mi virginidad no hemos parado. Sin embargo yo no contaba con que me quedaría embarazada a los dieciséis... Estoy malditamente jodida, llore toda la tarde luego de ver el resultado positivo de la prueba de embarazo, es que no se puede así, me siento terrible, me pase suponiendo diversos futuros y en ninguno de ellos logro ver lo que deseaba para mi vida, es como estar sometida a una tortura donde al final acabaras muriendo, y en este caso no puedo tener a este bebe.

Digo en la vida existen etapas y personalmente no me encuentro con la amplitud de asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como es ser madre, no soy una mala persona, ¡Soy una chica! Dios tengo dieciséis años, tengo metas, sueños, ideales y miles de cosas más que quiero cumplir, y un hijo es la tijera que cortara todo en pedazos, no puedo... Amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón pero más que eso amo mi libertad y mi vida. La verdad que medite sobre varios asuntos, mis padres era uno de esos asuntos, no por su enfermiza adoración a la religión católica mas bien por que ellos son mis padres, como unos seres divinos a quienes no existe privilegió de herir, no me siento capaz de ir junto a Sasuke, sentarme en el comedor que me tome de la mano dándome fuerzas para decirle a mi madre " estoy embarazada " No. No imagino ni siquiera mi figura con el vientre abultado. Esta fuera de mis márgenes. Le mande un mensaje al celular. Ahora debía esperar a que el viniera.

-¿Sakura que haces aquí?- oí llamarme, aquella voz tan profunda- me pareció raro que no me hallas avisado que venias, te hubiera pasado a buscar-

Lo mire y su rostro se descuadro al verme así, tan demacrada- necesitamos hablar - trate de contestarle.

Se quedo callado un par de segundos hasta que se sentó al lado mío sin mirarme ni un segundo, una costumbre que optaba cuando presentía que haría una estupidez de la cual me arrepentiría.

- Te escucho-

Como empezar, sabia que si hablaba el llanto me carcomería por dentro y las palabras se me irían al carajo, no me sentía capaz de terminar con el por lo menos no de esta forma, era una cosa o la otra; nos convertíamos en padres o seguíamos nuestras vidas como adolescentes, también pienso en el, esta en segundo año de ingeniería, tiene metas al igual que yo, y esto lo arruinaría todo ... Lo medite otra vez y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, yo una joven con anhelos y no una madre sin sueños. Me odio... Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Este tiempo he pensado que... Yo veras es que yo no se si quiero estar contigo- Me odio, y odio las infinitas ganas de ponerme a llorar y besarlo hasta que la culpabilidad me dejara en paz. Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para mirarlo, no se cuales serán sus facciones en el rostro ni de que tal vez me esté mirando, él no decía nada y mi voluntad se perdía en mi esfuerzo por no doblegarme- Sé que es repentino, pero siento que ya no es lo mismo…llevamos casi tres año, se ha vuelto monótono - maldita soy una maldita desgraciada

Sentí sus tibios dedos unirse con los míos, demonios no aguantaría mas, me tomo del mentón y me obligo a mirarlo, me arrepentí mil veces de verlo, Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos... Él estaba a punto de llorar por mí o reprimía las ganas de alterarse. Me mordí el labio, no iba a poder. Sasuke no decía nada, estaba allí mirando con los ojos llenos de amor; amor solo para mi. Y es que era el hombre mas puro que conocía- aparte de mi padre-, no es que fuera muy social o como Naruto, pero conmigo él era Sasuke el verdadero Sasuke, me besaba con tal dulcera y pasión, me repetía que me amaba y que sin mi él se declaraba sin vida, que estar conmigo le era perfecto y que jamás podría abandonarme que había perdido la voluntad por que ahora yo era la suya , recuerdo que los primeros meses era bastante frío y lo sigue siendo pero con los demás. Demonios.

- ¿Monotonía? -logre detectar una microscopia emoción en sus palabras, juro que nunca lo había visto así tan descompuesto. Es el destino justo ahora se muestra sensible ahora! Ahora!

- Si, estoy aburrida, tú pasas estudiando y esta bien, pero yo necesito más atención, no física, quiero mas emociones… y me he dado cuenta que tu me amas mas que yo a ti- lo dije. Y no titubee ni un segundo. Trate de analizar su cambio de expresión pero no concluí mas que enojo, y mi temor paso a ser defensivo, él estaba a punto de empezar a atacarme, buscaría la forma de sacar de mis labios la verdad.

- De que estas hablando- me reto ofendido- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- me advirtió.

¿Cuantas veces habré tenido discusiones con el? ¿Dos? No lo se. Dije que era amable y cariñoso, pero también es egocéntrico, sabe manipular la situación y puede llegar hacer cruel y déspota como solo un Uchiha puede ser- no me mires asi… para mi están difícil como para ti -

-¿Eso querías hablar? - pregunto levantándose y poniéndose frente a mi, yo le mire fijo y asentí, lo vi hacer una mueca de desagrado para luego acercarse a mi rostro como dándome la oportunidad de arrepentirme pero yo mantuve mi posición de que esto era nuestro fin, entonces sus labios formaron una fugaz sonrisa, me beso sin preverlo, un contacto intimo infinito cargado de emociones, separo sus labios con brusquedad dejándome desconcertada, un dolor en mi parte baje del vientre me hizo quejarme bajo.

- Así será entonces, no esperes que te ruegue - Me dijo con su voz cargada de ira dándose la vuelta, caminando tan calmado que hasta parecía disfrutar al saber que le miraba. Conseguí lo que iba a buscar, que el hombre que yo amaba con locura me mandara a la mierda. Tuve un incontrolable impulso de correr y abrazarlo, me repase mentalmente que el, a pesar de mis intenciones, no tuvo la reacción que esperaba, me dolió ver su poco interés en que quisiera terminar con esto, o su nula motivación por forzarme, obligarme algo… Pensé que me llenaría de preguntas, quizás lograría hacerme llorar y terminaría por contarle todo. No aguante mas y llore.

Me decidí a grabar su figura, su ancha espalda cubierta por ese poleron plomo, sus piernas largas y bien formadas tapadas por sus jeans negros, las convers negras, su revuelto pelo negro un poco mas largo de lo habitual y su alto porte, debía gravarlo en mi mente y sellarlo con cada lagrima de dolor que iba corriendo por mis mejillas, que mis sollozos angustiados fueran el marco de la imagen y la presión en mi garganta por gritar se convirtiera en el vidrio que lo cubriera. Estaba destrozada... No puedo decirles que odiaba mas en este momento si mi estúpida actuación o este ser que llevo dentro.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de esa noche, no supe más de él, como dijo no rogaría. No sabia si estar feliz o triste. Durante ese tiempo fui el titulo de conversación y debates de todo mi entorno, nadie se cría que habíamos roto, cada vez que me juntaba con alguien me preguntaban como si la curiosidad les fuera insoportable, del por que habíamos terminados, opte por responder que " Ya no era mutuo" con un tono de voz que les dejara en claro que ese seria lo ultimo que diría del tema. Lo peor eso si fue, la reacción de mis padres, o más bien de mi madre, es que ellos adoraban a Sasuke, mi madre no paraba de buscar la forma de unirnos de nuevo. Me sentí mal unos días por ella, pues pensaba que el seria su yerno, que algún día me vería ir al altar junto a él, pues Sasuke se había esforzado por ser aceptado en mi familia, no todos los días tu hija se presenta con un chico mayor diciendo que es su novio, fue complicado al principio, mi padre no podía comprender como un muchacho de diecisiete años se fijaba en alguien de trece, le enfermaba, pero mi madre cayo rendida a los encantos del Uchiha. Al parecer tenía más expectativas que yo. Por otro lado mi padre solo fue un buen oyente, como se lo agradezco.

Ino, mi mejor amiga asumió la misma postura de mi padre, escucho lo que tenía que decirle dedicándose únicamente a apoyar mi decisión.

Termine de cambiarme ropa. Me cepille el cabello, me observarme mientras lo hacia los lacios cabellos rosados me llegaban a la cintura, con nostalgia traje al presente el día en que cumplíamos un año de relación y como Sasuke me decía que le gustaba mi cabello mientras me hacia el amor, repitiéndome que le encantaba y que lo dejara crecer... Unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por mis mejillas, esto me sobrepasaba, no era sencillo auto negarse algo, me pasaba las noches llorando, teniendo pesadillas, viviendo en el tormento de mi decisión... Me dolía la garganta era algo que no se podía contener, dolía... Era como si me sacaran a pedazos la garganta... Me ondule las puntas del cabello, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, sin dejar de llorar por lo que no me aplique mascara de pestañas ni base, me puse una polera beige encima un chaleco azul oscuro, jeans claros y zapatos café. No podía dejar de preocuparme por mi aunque ni siquiera me sentiría a gusto así, el mantener una buena imagen era clave para que Sasuke entendiera que estaba bien sin el.

Hoy me juntaría con Ino, era el momento de confesarle mi embarazo y lo haría, ella pasó a hacer la única en la que podía confiarle esto, sabia que me apoyaría aunque fuera contra sus valores.

Luego de bajarme del bus la vi sentada en los bancos de la plaza que guardaba grandes historias nuestras, suspire con miedo, me senté a su lado nerviosa mas aun al darme cuanta que quizás intuía lo que contaría, ¿como puede alguien conocerte tanto? Su rostro hermoso digno de un ángel me daba nauseas... Hay yo era el demonio. Ino tan delicada como su rubio pelo, sus ojos azules me confesaban su esperanza en que mis palabras no fueran más que una broma...

- Amiga... Ahora más que nunca necesito que me apoyes- empecé sin saber como decirle la verdad, me sonrió y abrigo mis temblorosas manos.

- Es sobre sasuke- afirmo, esperando que continuara.

- Estoy embarazada y voy a abortar- listo, se lo dije. No me sentía capaz de dar vueltas en el asunto, nuevamente ese sentimiento de amargura y pena me hizo llorar, cada vez que me cría incapaz siempre terminaba confesando todo sin siquiera respirar menos con filtro.

Ino me abrazo fuerte, la oía sollozar desconsolada, llevándose con ella un poco de mis pesares, ¿porque no podía ser como ella? Tan buena...trataba de quitarme culpa, de tomar un poco de lo que clasifique como un pecado, ser tan maldita como lo era yo, cuando no tenía porque.

- Esta bien, esta todo bien- me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme- te ayudare, debes estar bien-

- ¿M-me ayudaras? ¿Es verdad ?- quise asegurarme, sin ella ya no contaba con nadie a quien mas acudir, me separe un poco para poder mirar su rostro, quería seguridad, necesitaba un pilar donde apoyarme cuando todo esto terminara, y a la vez la llevaba a ella al mismo juicio que yo, me siento egoísta pero la desesperación me es mas grande.

- No te dejaría sola... Menos ahora- esbozo con una pena que me hacia sentir cada vez mas sucia, podía ver en el rostro de Ino mi propio reflejo, sentía nauseas, me daba asco lo que veía hay, preferí desviar mi atención al abrigo verde que traía Ino - No te diré que no lo hagas, por que ya lo tienes en mente… Es tu decisión y yo la respeto- continuo con suavidad- sabes que te quiero, sobre cualquier cosa-

- Gracias... Gracias por apoyarme en esto... Ino estoy desesperada- por que no podía parar de gimotear.

- Ya... Ahora debes decirme los detalles, ¿Cuanto meses tienes?, ¿Has tomado remedios? ¿Dejaste de tomar las pastillas anti conceptivas? -

- Tengo dos meses, no he tomado nada y las patillas las deje de tomar... Ino él no sabe nada de esto, tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie aunque esto dependa de mi vida y de nuestra amistad-

- Jamás, tranquila Sakura, no lo haré, ahora mismo lo importante es que ya tienes dos meses y cada día que pasa se vuelve mas peligroso un aborto-

- Compre unas pastillas llamadas misotrol-suspire con angustia- estuve buscando en internet y di con ellas, por los comentarios son efectivas-

-¿Misotrol ? Creo haber oído de ellas, son para tratar una enfermedad, no se cual, pero en personas embarazadas provoca abortos... Pero eso es peligroso te puede dar un derrame, tienen demasiadas contra indicaciones...Pero, ¿Como paso? Tu te estabas cuidando, ¿Cuando te enteraste de todo?- ahora era el momento de las preguntas, casi pensé que no me las haría, la note impaciente, la entiendo, ella debía saber todo, si no como me ayudaría...

- Ino no lo se, paso simplemente, Sasuke era muy cuidadoso y el mismo me llamaba todo los días a las 12 de la tarde para decirme que me tomara las pastillas, cuando llegaba a mi casa, revisaba la cajita de las pastillas asegurándose de que las había tomado... Jamás deje pasar un día, el siempre usaba condón, ¡Lo juro! Llegue a obsesionarme con lo de las pastillas y métodos anticonceptivos - le explique con angustia aunque ya no lloraba, el tener el respaldo de Ino me aliviaba un poco- me di cuenta por que Hinata, me pidió ayuda con unas muestras que debía presentar en la universidad, entre las cosas que habían pille tests de embarazo, la idea de hacerme una me pareció interesante... Tenía la seguridad que saldría negativo, le use cuatro, todos con el mismo color-

- Ósea hace menos de tres semanas sabes... Justo a ti, tenias que ser tu el porcentaje que queda embarazada aun cuando toman pastillas, estas jodida- me dijo riéndose, yo la imite, por que era cierto, entre todas yo fui a la uno en un millón, debo anotar en mi mente no tentar a mi suerte.

-Así es Sakura tienes que reír, esto no ha pasado-Ino parecía muy seria que de costumbre, parecía que la noticia le provocaba cambios de ánimos muy repentinos... Espere a que siguiera- tu no estas embarazada, y jamás has conocido a Sasuke-

- ¿De que hablas?- no captaba donde quería llegar.

- Que vamos a olvidar esto, jamás paso, tu nunca estuviste con sasuke, no estas embarazada lo único cierto es que tu eres Sakura y que estarás en poco tiempo estudiando medicina en la Todai, iremos a fiestas como siempre, conoceremos muchos chicos, y seremos amigas- me aclaro, tomándome de la mano.

Sabia que podía hacerlo, logre terminar mi relación con sasuke sin suicidarme, borrar algunos detalles no seria tan difícil- ¿De quien hablas?- Ino me miro dudosa, hasta que sonrió- no conozco a ningún sasuke, deja de alucinar amiga- me aguante las ganas de llorar, tenía que olvidar todo... Sonríe, le regale a Ino la mejor de mis sonrisas-

Después de todo, olvidar era lo más sano en esta situación.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
